


Not Gay

by FcrestNymph



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, i mean gosh, idk man, they are just so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: Elder McKinley was not gay. Sure, he might notice things sometimes, like how soft a man's lips look, but didn't every man think that sort of thing at times?





	Not Gay

He was not gay.

Sure, he was very good at noticing certain things about other men, but he wasn’t gay. All men noticed the way their fellow missionaries’ bodies moved, the delicate rippling of their muscles whenever they did household chores. Every man’s eyes had at one time followed the smooth curve of a torso, the dip right by a man’s hips, hips which swayed as they walked. Everyone noticed that.

“McKinley?”

Sure, no one seemed affected by it very much, and none of the missionaries had mentioned any Hell Dreams of theirs--Dreams which plagued this Mormon nightly--relating to it, but of course people felt the same. He was the best at turning off his emotions, so this obviously wasn’t a bad emotion, it was just a daily occurrence that was normal for any man.

“McKinley??”

Just as long as it didn’t progress farther than was appropriate, it could be written off as simple little thoughts that meant no harm. It wasn’t as if he was going to act upon any of the urges. Who in their right mind would even have serious thoughts about things of that nature? Scenarios played out in his mind often, but it was never serious, they were always completely ironic, with no actual pleasure gained from them. Who would enjoy a fellow missionary pinning him against a wall, moving closer until their lips were mere centimeters apart, then--

“ _Elder McKinley_!”

The Elder in question jumped in surprise, his immediate reply being a startled squawk. He adjusted his position on the couch, smoothing out the fabric of his pants in an attempt to look less frazzled. “Ah, yes, Elder Price?”

“Were you even listening?” The man speaking was frowning, almost scowling. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, heavy and dramatic. Was he really that hard done by to sound so bothered? “The Africans here are being intransigent, they hate the idea of religion to even hear what I’m saying!” Kevin walked over to the couch and sat down beside his fellow missionary, sinking into the cushions. “You guys have been here for a long time, and you guys have yet to baptize a single African!”

McKinley looked at him with the tiniest of frowns, unsure how to cheer up his friend. “Or bring them to the church, even.” Nice one, Connor. That just got the other even more frustrated. Kevin waved an arm out in a vague motion, communicating his irritation. “Exactly! How am I supposed to do something...something incredible if you guys haven’t done anything?” He shifted his position, moving to face his friend. His breath was a bit faster than usual, his brow was furrowed.

Oh, was he always this close? McKinley could see the flecks of previously unnoticed colour in his fiery eyes, he could smell the lingering scent of mint on his breath. It took him a moment to think up a response, and when he did, it came out softer than intended. “Oh, I’m sure they’ll come around.. Who could ignore someone like you?”

Price didn’t reply right away. In that moment of silence, McKinley closed his eyes, leaned forward, and--

“Yeah, I agree! It’s really hard to ignore Kevin, he’s pretty loud!”

McKinley sprung away from him faster than an elastic band, his eyes shooting open and his face immediately turning a bright red. Elder Cunningham brushed his hands off on his pants and walked over, dropping down to sit on the couch between them, forcing McKinley to wiggle uncomfortably out from underneath him, considering how close the two Elders had been. Price rolled his eyes at his mission partner, not at all concerned with what was interrupted.

“I’m not loud, Arnold. I’m just passionate, there’s a difference.”

“Yes, passion is important! I-in this line of work, I mean. Not that being a Mormon is work!” Connor got the attention of the other two as he pushed himself to his feet, brushing himself off and straightening out his outfit. He didn’t particularly like being so close to Cunningham, his breath smelled of poptarts--probably given from the Elder bearing the same sugary title--, nothing like the faint mintiness that he had found to be pleasant. “I’m going to go check up on the villagers.”

Taking barely enough time to allow the other two Elders to say goodbye, he left their shared house as quickly as was possible.

He was not gay.


End file.
